Question: ${72 \div 16 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Explanation: ${1}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }16\text{ go into }{72}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${72}\div16={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{8}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }16\text{ go into }{80}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${80}\div16={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${72 \div 16 = 4.5}$